


Halo

by tatiebug_2013



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beyonce - Freeform, Emotional Tether(s), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Let Go, Music reference, Stydia, Sweet, To hell with the can, Welcome to my dumpster, What we all need, im trash, post 6x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatiebug_2013/pseuds/tatiebug_2013
Summary: Post 6x10Stiles and Lydia in his bed after the Wild Hunt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to my Pandora two nights ago. "Halo" by Beyonce came on and my Stydia feels kicked in. I figured we all needed this.
> 
> I own nothing. Song is Beyonce's and show is still Jeff Davis'.
> 
> Feed back would be amazing!

_Remember those walls I built?_  
_Well baby, they’re tumbling down,_  
_And they didn’t even put up a fight,_  
_They didn’t even make a sound…_

* * *

 

Wrapped in the warmth of his sheets and his arms, Lydia couldn’t sleep. She was beyond restless, and can anyone really blame her? Between dealing with the Wild Hunt and a Nazi werewolf of all things, it was kind of hard to sleep.

 

Her tension has eased a little bit, compared to all of the previous nights since Stiles was back. Lydia had never been more happy to see this goofy boy- no, not boy, he has turned into a man before her eyes. She had never been more thrilled or relived to see and have this goofball of a man back in her life.

 

He’s sound asleep right now, his arms wrapped around her to tight like he could shield all of the supernatural acts from her. She has a grip on his shirt like a vice, because she terrified he’ll be taken away from her again. And she can’t even take the thought of it consideration.

 

Lydia lies awake, just taking in all of his physical appearance that she can, (not in a creepy way, but in a way that a girl just got back the love of her life in like the past 5 hours, because she has). She trying to categorize every detail about him.

 

She eases her hand out of the hold that Stiles has on her right hand, runs it up to his now mop like hair, and moves it out of his face. She remembers back when it was barely there. Like at prom sophomore year.. like when he told her she looked beautiful when she cried.

 

Her hand goes to his face, barely caressing it. She cradles his cheek, smoothing her thumb over where his moles and beauty marks are. His eyes aren’t fluttering behind his lids, he must be having a dream less sleep. And his mouth is closed compared to all of the other times she’s caught him asleep. He been in that hell hole for the past three months, thinking he was never going to return, she knows he’s exhausted.

 

As her gaze on Stiles moves down, Lydia notices his Adam’s apple Bob up and down as he swallows in his sleep, and she _r_ _eally_ wants to put her lips right there right now. But she moves her eyes down more. She takes her hand and barely places it over his chest, and let’s her eyes flutter shut for a moment as she takes in the fact that he is breathing. When Lydia opens her eyes back up, she sees her hand move up and down with his chest. It eases her mind even more to see it. She just needs to know that he is breathing, right beside her.

 

Lydia let’s out a shuttering breath as she sees that tears are starting to blur to her vision. She closes her eyes with worry.

 

“You know, it’s kind of hard to sleep when you’re being examined like a lab rat.” Stiles speaks up, with sleep still in his voice.

 

She should’ve known that he was awake, but she wasn’t thinking about it. She was just happy that he was back, and that he was in her arms. They already wasted too much time, she wasn’t going to let it happen again. “Sorry." Lydia responded in a whisper.

 

Stiles rolled over to face her and took her right hand back in his, he started to stroke her hand with his thumb. “It’s okay.”

 

Lydia’s breath is taken away from her by the way Stiles looks at her. He always looks at her like she hung the moon and stars. But he’s far from wrong, because she knows he’s the one who has lit the way for her. Always has.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asks, she sees his eyes brows furrow a little but at her with worry.

 

She gives a weak smile in return. “Nothing.” And nothing should be right, he’s back. She’s laying in his bed, with him, tangled limbs, hanging on to each other like their lives depended on it. But she has this nagging feeling bothering her.

 

Stiles takes her hand a brings it up to his lips and kisses her knuckles. “Okay,” he tells her skeptically, “but if something is bothering you, he know you can tell me anything.”

 

Lydia’s closes her eyes _damn_  she thought, _he always reads me like a an open book_. She takes a deep breath. “You pay way too close attention to me.” She mumbles with a hint of humor and awe in her voice.

 

He smiles back at her, “I’ve always heard you, Lydia.” Then his voice went more serious, “Even when you thought no one else cared.”

 

She let’s he mouth gap for a second before closing it and tried to swallow down her tears. But a few tears still fall out. “Damn it, Stiles.”

 

Stiles leans up to kiss where the tear fell down to, then up to her forehead and leaves a lingering kiss there. “You wanna talk about it?” he mumbles to her forehead.

 

She shifts more comfortably, but not too much where he has to move away from her. Lydia takes a deep breath. “It’s just-“ her throat catches her. “I’m praying that this is not a dream.” She looks up at him. “I don’t want to wake up and find myself in my bed, alone.”

 

He moves his arms to wrap around her like a blanket, “I know what you mean,” he says, “but you’re here, I’m here. And I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

 

Lydia’s wraps her arms around him. She _has_  to say it, she’s waited to long, and it’s at the tip of her tongue. And if she don’t say it know, she going ton implode.

 

“You know, you still haven’t let me say it back.” She tells him as she raises back to look him in his eyes.

 

Stiles smiles, “Like I said earlier, you don’t have to.”

 

“But I want to!” she exclaims.

 

He chuckles a little, shaking his head. “Okay.”

 

She lifts her upper body up slightly, moving her head toward his face, then turns to his ear and whispers, “I love you.” She hears his breath shutter as it hits her shoulder. “I’m in love with you, Mieczyslaw Stilinski.”

 

Stiles gives a full body laugh at that, his eyes closed when she turns to look at him with a smile on her lips. “I’m gonna kill my dad.”

 

Lydia laughs with him. She’s missed is smile. His laugh. Hell, she’s just miss him. All of him.

 

She places her palms on his chest and puts her lips to his, and kisses him with everything that she has. Stiles brings both of his hands up to cup her face and kisses her even harder. He wipes away what few tears she had left of her cheeks and wipes her insecurities and worries.

 

Lydia can tell just through his touch, his kiss and his words that he is not going anywhere. Ever.

 

* * *

 

 _You’re everything I need and more,_  
_It’s written all over your face,_  
_Baby I can see you halo,_  
_I pray it won’t fade away…_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! :)
> 
> Comments would be awesome!
> 
> Xoxo, Katie.


End file.
